


Something's Not Right

by manymessyfandoms



Series: Exposed [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manymessyfandoms/pseuds/manymessyfandoms
Summary: Peter get's hit with alien tech and faces the consequences.





	Something's Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> me??? filling a prompt request??? for the first time in months???? SOMETIMES I PULL THROUGH GUYS <3

Something wasn't right.

Peter knew from the minute he'd woken up, something wasn't how it was supposed to be.

It started two days ago when he and Tony had fought off one of Toomes's leftover goons. The man had some alien tech that neither Tony or Peter could name, and he managed to hit Peter with a beam. 

At first, Peter felt totally fine. Sure, there was an abrupt burning, but it was gone almost as soon as it started. Later that day Tony and Bruce had run an insane amount of tests on him, all of which came out relatively normal. Peter laughed at them for being so worried, especially Tony, but now he wasn't so sure they were wrong to panic.

Peter felt like his body was literally tearing itself apart. It was just _pain _. The type of pain that lays heavy on your bones and never leaves. Peter wished he could've stayed home from school today, but there was a big field trip to a science museum that they're going to write they're final paper on.__

__So there he was, about to pass out as he clutched onto Ned and Michelle as if his life depended on it, waiting to go through security._ _

__"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Ned asked worriedly._ _

__Peter took in a breath and fought back tears. "I... think so." He grimaced as Ned stepped away from him and through the metal detector. "Actually, I think I need to make a phone call real quick," he muttered before dialing Tony's number._ _

__"Hey, kid, what's up? This better be important because-"_ _

__"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good," Peter said all in one breath._ _

__One, two, three seconds passed. "Where are you?" Tony asked in a shaky voice. "Where are you, Pete, I'm coming now."_ _

__"Science museum." The security lady nodded him forward. "Hold on, Mr. Stark, I'm going to put you down for a second. Gotta go through security."_ _

__"Don't hang up, Pete. I'll be on the phone until I get there."_ _

__The very second Peter stepped through the metal detectors, Peter nearly collapsed._ _

__He yelled like he'd never yelled before, feeling pain like no other. It felt like every cell was being ripped apart and then sewn back together a thousand times a second._ _

__"Peter!" Michelle shouted. "Peter, what's wrong!"_ _

__Noise made it worse. His senses were out of control, and Peter jumped away from the sound and onto the ceiling without a second thought. A loud crash made him screech and jump away, and he realized he'd caused a ceiling light to fall._ _

__Peter's heart was racing and he couldn't think and he couldn't _breathe _. All he knew was pain and fear until a familiar face caught his attention.___ _

____"Where is he?" Tony asked hurriedly as soon as he entered the building. The only response was a gaggle of gaping students pointing up at the ceiling towards a distraught Peter, and then Peter registered that he was on the ceiling and humans couldn't do that. Peter cried harder. "Pete? Peter, come on down. It's just me."_ _ _ _

____"T-Tony," he cried. "Everthing h-hurts. I'm dying, but I won't-t just die."_ _ _ _

____Tony looked like he was on the verge of tears too. "Come here, kiddo. I'm going to help you."_ _ _ _

____Peter dropped down and immediately collapsed into a pathetic pile on the floor. Tony got next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Help me, Tony, please," Peter barely got out._ _ _ _

____"Sh, it's alright, Petey. Bruce is going to be here any second and we're going to fly to the medbay. Okay?" Peter nodded miserably. "When did this start?"_ _ _ _

____Peter averted his eyes. "A couple days ago. Alien techy stuff."_ _ _ _

____Tony paused before asking, "You mean the same alien techy stuff you said didn't effect you?" Peter was saved by Bruce arriving and rushing in. "We'll talk about that later," Tony mumbled._ _ _ _

____Peter had been still for long enough that when he moved again, it triggered the insufferable pain rushing throughout his body. He cried out and clutched Tony._ _ _ _

____"It's alright, Pete. I've got you." Peter just clung to Tony more when he picked him up and brought him to Bruce. He heard Tony say something to the class, but the jostling caused the pain to grow so great that Peter passed out._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____"Bruce, what's going on, he's not awake!" Tony yelled, his heart sinking at seeing his kid's lifeless body._ _ _ _

____"He's got a pulse, Tony, but it's weak. We need to get him to medbay now."_ _ _ _

____The kid was passed out, but his suffering didn't let up. Peter was writhing and crying out in his sleep, making Tony's eyes sting worse and worse with each passing second._ _ _ _

____"T'ny," he heard Peter mutter through tears. "T'ny, help."_ _ _ _

____Tony crouched next to him and carded his fingers through his hair, what he usually did when Peter had nightmares to calm him down. "It's okay, kiddo, we've got you. We'll figure this out."_ _ _ _

____It took them thirty two hours to realize what was going on with Peter, and another six to throw together an antidote. Three hours after administering the medicine, Tony still sat at Peter's side with bags under his eyes and a heavy heart, waiting for his kid to wake up._ _ _ _

____"You look awful," was the first thing Peter croaked, and Tony nearly burst into tears right there._ _ _ _

____" _I _look awful? Hypocrite," Tony said before hugging Peter tightly. "You scared the shit out of me, Pete. Never do that again."___ _ _ _

______Peter held him just as tight. "I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay." Tony sniffled as Peter scooted to the side of hospital bed so Tony could squeeze next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter melted into Tony's side and rested his head on his shoulder. "I don't remember a lot," Peter said and Tony sagged in relief, glad Peter didn't have to remember all of that. "What was the cause?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, the gun they blasted you with would've killed any normal human. You should've literally combusted, but your cells kept healing you. It wasn't until you stepped into the metal detector that the radiation amplified it, almost like-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"The purple glowy thingy," Peter mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was going to say bomb, but, uh, sure, kid."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter giggled a little and Tony couldn't stop his heart from melting at the sound. "The purple glowy thingy was a bomb. It's what almost killed my friends in DC." Tony saw the pieces fall into place, and Peter sat up quickly, stuttering out, "They saw me on the ceiling. Tony, they know! They're not idiots, they must-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sh, calm down, Pete. I've got it covered."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter blinked. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I sent my lawyers to every student, teacher, and staff that were there. Unless people want to face a fine of nearly a million dollars along with a lifetime in jail, no one will utter a word about what they saw."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But- but-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony lowered Peter's head back to his chest and started comfortingly running his fingers through his hair. "Hey. I said don't worry about it. Don't you trust me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter relaxed again and nodded, sagging against Tony. "Always," he sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well then that settles it." Peter yawned when Tony paused. "Get some sleep, kiddo. I'm not going anywhere."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter nodded tiredly and wrapped himself tighter around Tony, almost like an octopus. "Thanks, Dad," he said softly before succumbing to unconsciousness._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony felt his heart stutter and he pushed the curls out of Peter's face softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dad. Tony thought that he could definitely get used to that._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i know identity reveal wasn't the main premise of this fic but! it does technically happen so its being added to the series, my house my rules, folks!
> 
> ily all thanks for reading, i hoped y'all liked it :,) <333


End file.
